Together Forever
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Beck and Jade's lives together part one, how Beck and Jade met, and a trip to Canada. Takes place 2 years b4 the pilot. PLEASE R & REVIEW! the squeal is called Together forever two: missing moments! plse read that after!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this!  
><strong>

** This is a story about bade. It starts two years before Victorious started, but it works its way up to after victorious starts... It ,might skip months, or years at a time though. **

** Chapter one: Partners**

**Jade's POV**

The big showcase is coming up. I am very exited, because we are getting our partners today!

Sikowitz is going to give them out during class! I hope I'm paired with Cat! She's the only person in this school I can sort of stand.

I sit down in Sikowitz's class, next to Cat. She looks at me excitedly.

"Who do you think you'll be paired up with! I hope we're partners! What would we sing?" Cat bubbles.

"I don't know Cat," I snap.

Sikowitz walks through the window.

"Good morning students," He begins, taking a sip from his cocoanut.

"Just give us our partners for the big showcase!" Some kid I don't know blurts.

"Okay," Sikowitz agrees reluctantly. He grabs a stack of papers and hands each one out, slowly, just to torture us. Finally, he gets to Cat and I.

I flip over my sheet. I Sikowitz's messy scrawl was written, "Beck Oliver".

Beck Oliver. I think I'd heard his name a few times. He was new, and friends with Andre Harris, who I have met a few times.

I turn towards Cat.

"Who'd you get?" I wonder.

"Trina Vega," Cat groans.

"You?" Cat wonders.

"Beck Oliver." I explain. Cat looks at me, I think I detect a hint of jealousy.

"Oooh, lucky! You'll have girls coming up to you all week asking to trade places." Cat giggles.

"Why?" I ask.

"Beck!" She said impatiently, "The one who you said had sexy hair!" Cat giggles loudly.

"That was Beck!" I realize. Man, I am one lucky girl, I think to myself. Cat nods.

"Wait a second," I remember, "isn't Beck all serious about acting? Can he sing?" I ask Cat.

"I dunno, this is his first Big Showcase," Cat reminds me.

"Well, he better sing, and he better sing good." I say through my teeth.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade West" my paper reads. I frown. Ugh! Jade is like, the scary, goth girl who loves scissors or something. I have never seen her before, but that's how people describe her.

"Hey man, who'd you get?" Andre Harris wonders at lunch later that day.

"Jade." I reply, clearly disappointed.

"That's too bad," Andre sighs, "She can be.. Bossy." Andre finishes.

"You?" I wonder.

"Robbie Shapiro." Andrea informs me.

"Oh, that's not too bad, Robbie's nice.. Minus Rex," I laugh.

"I wish I could say the same for Jade," Andre says, "That's her right there... You should go ask her what she wants to sing..." Andre says. I look in the direction of his finger.

Jade. The word no longer seems scary, it seems beautiful. I look over at the goth girl everyone is afraid of. She is.. Hot. Yeah, she's really hot.. Why isn't she dating? I think people find her scary, but I don't. I find her intriguing, gorgeous, and mysterious. I look at her from head to toe. Her icy blue eyes, her gorgeous brown hair, her beautiful figure.

"Beck!" Andre shouts, " Are you gonna go over there?" He wonders, I nod.

Jade is beautiful. Jade Is my partner for the big showcase.

I am one lucky guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this!**

**This is still two years b4 victorious!**

**I own victorious.**

**(If you just fell for that please go see a doctor)**

** Chapter two:Why?**

**Jade's POV**

I'm in line for the grub truck, just trying to buy a stupid taco! But Festus keeps trying to put jalapenos on it! That man is losing his mind.

"I don't like jalapenos on my tacos!" I shout to Festus.

"I'm sorry! We have no more!" Festus exclaims. So I take my taco, and throw it at his face.

"Just give me a burrito!" I demand, Festus hands me a burrito, I leave without paying.

I turn around angrily, to find myself face-to-face with Beck Oliver.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

"We're partners for the big showcase," Wow, Beck is super hot.

"So?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come by my place, after school, to, you know, rehearse?" Beck looks a little nervous. That's weird, is he always like that?

"Ummm... Sure. I guess.." I realize that I am subconsciously running my fingers through my hair nervously. Why? Jade West doesn't get nervous. Jade West is fearless.

"Okay, see you after school," Beck says.

"Where do you live?" I wonder.

"Umm.. In my parent's driveway, my dad can pick us up and drive us there after school?" Beck asks, I swear he looks like he's about to pee his pants, he better not act like this all the time! Also, who lives in a driveway?

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." I answer, Beck smiles a goofy grin.

"Is that a yes?" Beck wonders.

"Sure." I sigh. "Look, I know you're all about acting and stuff, but can you sing? Or play an instrument?" I ask.

"I can sing, okay-ish I guess. I can play _Mary had a little lamb_ on the piano._.._ But that's it," He smiled. I gave him a bitter look.

"Whatever," I 'll see you after school, and we'll go to your place," I walk away, eager to leave, for some reason, Beck was making me feel uneasy.

I walk quickly away, to go find Cat. I am not surprised to see that she's sitting next to Robbie Shapiro(she's had a crush on him since she saw him) but I am surprised that she's not sitting at our usual table. She's sitting with Andre Harris as well.

I sit down next to her, I think I see Andre frown. I smirk, I love when people are scared of me.

"So Cat, why are we sitting here today?" I ask.

"Because Robbie is partners with Andre for the big showcase, and they need to decide on a song! Since you and Beck are partners, I thought it would be perfect!" Cat exclaims happily. Ugh, seriously, Beck was annoying to be around, and now I have to sit with him at lunch too!

I sigh, and sit down, Beck sits next to me, grinning. Does he have like.. A thing for me? No. We'd only known each other for two and a half minutes, and no guy has a thing for scary Jade West.

"So Andre, what do you want to sing?" Robbie asks Andre.

"We should sing a song for my North ridge girls!" Rex exclaims, so I rip off his arm. If Beck had been smiling before,, he was now grinning ear to ear. Even Andre cracked a smile. Everybody hates Rex.

"Uh, I just wrote a really cool song, it's called _You and always you _we could sing that," Andre suggests.

"Okay!" Robbie chirps, Cat giggles when his voice cracks slightly.

"Guess what! I have a joke!" She giggles some more. I hate giggling.

"What?" Andre wonders, he seems nice enough.

"Why did the chicken cross the road!" Cat shrieks. I roll my eyes.

"To get to the other side?" Beck answers, yeah captain obvious!

"No silly! He didn't cross the road he was stuck in his cage!" Cat laughs, we all shake our heads bewilderingly.

"What do you want to sing?" Beck asks.

"We could sing some song that your Andre friend has written," I suggest. Beck turns toward Andre.

"Any ideas?" Beck wonders, his hair blows back in the wind.

"Sure I've written a lot of duets in music, you can borrow one," Andre smiles.

"Thanks dude, give me it after school," He turns towards me. "Now that's settled." He smiles, I blush what! Jade West never blushes! This Beck kid is messing me up!

"Yeah, great." I say sarcastically, trying to ignore the calling from his lips. He was really.. Hot.

"I'll see you after school," Beck reminds me and walks away. Lunch was over! Thank God, I was starting to get creeped out by how weird I was being, and wondering why the hell why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't feel like writing an author's not, but I don't own Victorious.**

** Chapter three: Confessions**

**Cat's POV**

Jade was acting all weird. She keeps blushing and talking like an idiot, kind of how I act, all the time.

I watch her closely, trying to stay focused. Jade's face flushes when Beck talks to her, she plays with her hair nervously.

I think she likes him! This is great! Jade has never really like-liked someone before. I decide that I need to confirm my suspicions.

After lunch I meet Jade at her scissor locker, we have history together next, so she is not surprised. She is surprised, though, when I drag her into a closet.

"Cat!" She yells angrily.

"I want to talk to you.. Alone!" I say excitedly.

**Jade's POV**

What could Cat possibly want to talk to me about? Why didn't she just say it this morning, or at lunch?

"What!" I ask. Cat begins a fit of giggles.

"I... Think that you-" She breaks off laughing.

"WHAT!" I shout. I'm gonna fire Cat's therapist.

"Like Beck!" She finishes, then she looks at me seriously. "You do don't you?," She adds.

"I don't mind him. He'd be a cool friend." I admit. Do I like Beck? Maybe that's why I was so nervous around him. But.. I'm Jade West... I don't like anyone.

"I think you want to be more than friends! Jade c'mon we're best friends, you can tell me everything." Cat reminds me.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little.. I mean who wouldn't? He is super hot." I laugh nervously.

"I knew it!" Cat squeals and rushes off to class.

**Beck's POV**

I am sitting in science class when I get a text from some random number. It says: _Hey, this is Cat and I got ur # from Andre! SO DON"T worry! I don't stalk u! :P! Look! He's sticking his tongue __out! So anyway Guess wat!._

I quickly add Cat to my contacts and text back: _I added you to contacts, wat is so important that u'd harass andre 4 my #? _I click send. I wonder what she was texting my about anyway, she barely knows me! I met her once before today when we were in a play together. She got kicked out of the play on the first day for being too hyper.

My phone vibrates. It's Cat of coarse. She wrote: _U no that girl Jade West? _My heart flutters. I definitely have a crush on her.

I type back: _Wat about her? _Almost instantly, my phone vibrates again.

Cat had written: _She likes u.. and don't tell her I told u cause, my safety is slightly important 2 me. XD. _Jade West likes me? She doesn't like anybody! This is great! Now all I have to do is ask her out!

I type to Cat: _Like as like-like? _Cat responds: _Yep! (:. _I put my phone away and smile. In less than twenty-four hour, I would make Jade West mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I hope u like this, and thanks 4 the reviews!**

**I don't own victorious!**

** Chapter four: Hard-to-get-chick**

**Beck's POV**

"Ladies first," I say politely, opening up my car door. Jade rolls her eyes and climbs into my dad's car. I get in the other side.

"Hey Beck, is this your partner for the Big Showcase?" My dad wonders.

"Yeah," I say.

"What's your name?" My dad asks.

"Jade." Jade answers coldly. "What song did Andre think we should sing?" Jade wonders.

"He emailed me a song he wrote called_ Anyways, _I listened to it, and it's pretty good." I smirk, what Jade doesn't know is that it is a love song, but by the time the big showcase even happens, we will be dating, so it won't matter.

"Great." She says this sarcastically, and bitter.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" I wonder.

"Because you remind me of snot." Jade informs me. I smile a bit. I'm glad Cat can read Jade, because if she hadn't told me that Jade likes me, I would have no idea.

"Really?" I try to sound mock-surprised.

"Yes, really." She doesn't sound like she's telling me the truth.

"I don't get that often." I state.

"Well, since we're partners for this stupid thing, get used to it." Jade snaps. I think I'll have to put up with it for longer than that, I think to myself.

After a few more minutes of this, we finally pull up at my RV. I get out of the car.

"You live in an RV?" Jade wonders.

"Yeah, my parents said if I live under their roof, I live by their rules. So my roof, my rules!" I say enthusiastically.

"Lucky," Jade murmurs under her breath, I know I wasn't meant to hear it. Jade steps inside my RV. I start to follow after her,

"Friend of yours?" My dad wonders, the door to the RV is closed, so he knows Jade won't hear.

"For now," I reply.

"Girlfriend of yours?" My dad says suspiciously.

"For soon," I wink.

**Jade's POV**

"For soon," I hear Beck answer his dad's question. So he likes me? That is.. I tried to figure out how I feel about that... I mean, I guess I do have the teeniest, no bigger than teeny crush on him... And I guess that was good. But I can't let my shield down, so I'm gonna test his love, I decide. I'm gonna play hard-to-get. I smirk, this should be fun.

I open the RV door, "You coming?" I ask Beck, he smiles that beautiful, goofy smile that I lo- DAMN! I am not allowed to even think that word!

"Yeah," Beck swings into the RV.

"Alright, lets listen to the song Andre thinks we should sing," Beck suggests.

"I don't feel like working." I state, taking a sip from Beck's coffee(which I stole).

"Well isn't that why we came here?" Beck wonders, sure Beck, that's definitely why YOU came her, I think sarcastically.

"No, I mean we can work, I just don't wan to start with the song." Beck looks confused. "I want to hear you sing," I demand, smirking. I do want to know if he sounds decent.

"Okay, but then you need to sing for me too, so I know if you also sound like trash," Beck suggests, I smile, he won't be saying I sing like trash.

"Deal," I agree.

"What should I sing?" Beck wonders.

"Sing... Sing that song by Taylor Swift, You belong with me." I decide**(remember you guys this takes place a few years ago) **That song plays on the radio WAY too much! I always have it stuck in my head, and I hate having any annoying country wannabe stuck in my head!**(BTW I LOVE Taylor Swift, I just don't think Jade would)**

"Sure," Beck agrees, of coarse he knows that song. "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, You belong with me." Beck sings. He isn't bad, he's pretty good I guess.

"Pretty good," I admit, "And coming from me, that's a compliment."

"I believe you, so your turn. Lets stick to simple, sing the **(American is implied, since that's where they live)**National Anthem," Beck suggests.

"Okay, Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there." My voice rang out purely, and I snag a look at Beck's face. I smile slightly, something I do rarely. The look on his face was pure amazement.

**Beck's POV **

I watched in awe as Jade sung. She looks so beautiful, and she sings so amazingly. If anybody at school saw her like this, they'd instantly fall in love.

Just like me.

"Did you like it?" Jade wonders.

"Your singing is beautiful." I purr softly, still dazed.

"So, you thought I'd be bad? Why'd you even invite me here if I discuss you so much?" Jade asks loudly.

"I didn't think you'd be bad, I just didn't think it was possible to be that.. Good." Wow, what an understatement.

"Okay, enough with the cheesy compliments, what should we do now?" Jade wonders. Both of us don't feel like listening to Andre's song.

"Do you wanna just blow off work and watch TV?" I wonder causally.

"You guessed it," Jade says, sitting down on my RV's couch. I turn it on and start flipping channels. Finally I stop at something that Jade seems to be enjoying. I plop myself next to her, tempted to put my arm around her shoulder.

I watch her reactions to the scenes in whatever show I'm not watching, because I'm just staring at Jade. Just staring at pure beauty.

Somehow, during the show, her head ended up on my shoulder. It stayed there till the show ended, when Jade realized her mistake, and lifted her head up cautiously.

"Get me some food," Jade demands.

"Magic word," I taunt.

"Please," she says in a small voice.

"Actually the magic word was pickles, but I'll except your please since that's probably the first time you've ever said it," I rant.

"It's one of 'em." Jade admits, unashamed.

We walk out the door of my RV and go into the kitchen of my house.

"So what would you like?" I ask.

"I don't know! Get me some popcorn or something!" Jade shrugs.

"Okay." I reply. digging through the kitchen.

I glance quickly out the window, my dad's car isn't there. He's not home. Good.

A few silence filled minutes later I bring up my courage. "Jade, uh.. Do you want to maybe.. See a movie with me Friday or something?" I ask. Jade's cheeks turn red. At first she looks exited, then puts on a poker face.

"No," Jade says simply.

"You looked exited at first." I state.

"Why do you say that?" Jade asks.

"Because it's true." I remind her.

"You like me," I tell her.

"Where did you get that idea?" Jade asks. "Because it's not true." she adds, I can see she's lying.

"None of your business." I reply.

"Yeah it is." Jade says through her teeth.

"A certain Cat told me." I explain.

"A certain Cat is gonna get a punch in the face." Jade threatens.

"A certain Cat told the truth," I taunt. Jade looks embarrassed. "Jade, it's okay if you like me.. I kinda like you too, hence why I asked you out."

"Two things, never say hence again, and I don't want to go out with you Beck Oliver." Jade says this so bitterly, that for a second I think she's telling the truth. I remember what Cat said. She isn't telling the truth, she's just playing hard-to-get. I know how to make her get rid of that.

"I'll bet you won't be saying that for very long." I grin and grab her face in my hands, before she realizes what is happening I press my lips to hers.

This kiss is short, but very sweet. Jade didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, you can't deny you just kissed me back," I accuse. Jade twirls her hair in her fingers.

"Two things, one, I don't like you! And two, I can't believe you just stole my first kiss from me!" Jade says this angrily.

"Oh c'mon, admit you liked it," I challenge, putting the bag of microwave popcorn I found down.

"I didn't." Jade lies. I start to tickle her, she laughs unwillingly.

"AHHHHH! STOP IT BECK!" She laughs harder.

"Admit you like me!" I chant.

"I LIKE YOU!" Jade practically shouts. I cease tickling her.

"Now will you go out with me Friday?" I ask quietly. Jade realizes she has no more defense.

"Okay, Beckett." She says.

"How'd you know that was my full name?" I wonder.

"I didn't, but now I do," She smiles slyly and walks out of my house, grabbing the bag of popcorn out of my hands.

While walking down the front steps Jade has second thoughts. She turns back towards me. What is she doing? She faces me and says "By the way, I did like it." Then, quickly, she kisses me one more time on the lips.

I have officially made Jade West mine.

**A/N: Do you likey? More chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope u like this, I don't own victorious, yadyadyada.**

** Chapter five: OH MY GOSH YEY!**

**Jade's POV**

After my long messed up day with Beck, where I accidentally got myself a date for Friday, and had my first kiss, I walk back to my house. My mom isn't home, so I turn on my laptop to surf the internet.

A box pops up on the screen. "Happy Cat, requests to chat with you." it reads. I sigh, what could Cat want? I accept her chat request.

"HI JADEY!" Cat exclaims.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I saw you were online, and I want to chat!" Cat requests.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there. So what do you want to chat about." I say, hoping she'll leave.

"How'd you and Beck do with the song, that Beck's friend Andre sent you?" Cat wonders curiously.

"Well, we didn't really feel like doing work." I admit.

"LOOK JADE! I'm Cat, the RAINBOW GIRL!" Cat made herself shine brightly in different colors on the computer screen. I sigh. "Anyways, so what did you do instead?" Cat questions.

"We watched some TV, at popcorn, and then I walked home." I say truthfully.

"Cool! So... Did you and Beck... Talk about anything?" Cat hints, suddenly I remember what Beck told me. Anger surges through my veins.

"Yeah!" I shriek. "He told me that you told him that I told you that I like him!" I shout. "And then, since he was so full of confidence, he kissed me! No warning, just kiss!" I scream helplessly, wishing I could punch Cat.

" But, Jade, that's great! Did he ask you out? Did you say yes?" Cat wonders excitedly.

"Yes and yes." I growl.

"OH MY GOSH YEY! Jade, why are you upset then?" Cat asks, confused. I sigh.

"Maybe," I say in a mock-sweet voice, "Because you told him that I liked him." I state.

"Oh get over it Jadey! Now you have a date!" Cat says.

"Never call me Jadey." I threaten.

"Kk, can I tell you a joke?" Cat asks.

"No." I end the chat before she can tell me some horrible, awful joke.

**That Friday...**

Beck shows up at my door promptly at five, and I'm happy to say he didn't do one of those cliche things, such as bringing flowers or something. Beck's mom had agreed to drive us to the movie theater.

"You look pretty today," Beck compliments. I hate compliments.

"So, I don't look pretty every other time! Why'd you even ask me out?" I shriek.

"You always look pretty," Beck reassures me.

"Sure," I roll my eyes.

"You know, most girls would say thank you," Beck informs me.

"Well, I'm not most girls," I answer.

"I like that." Beck tells me.

"Good."

We get to the movie theater and watch this movie I've been dying to see! It's called _The scissoring. _I laugh when the girl gets her head cut off with giant scissors! I'd die to own those scissors.

After the movie, Beck takes me out to dinner. We go to a fancy restaurant across the street from the theater.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks, she looks directly at Beck batting her long, obviously fake, eyelashes in his face.

"Sure. I'll have the pasta with shrimp." Beck orders, not even noticing the waitresses heavy flirting.

"Same," I agree. The waitress leaves.

Minutes later, the pasta finally comes. I look down in disgust. They left the tails on the shrimp!

"Hello!" I shout angrily to the waitress.

"May I help you?" The waitress asks confused.

"Is the cook being lazy today! To lazy to just rip the tails of the shrimp BEFORE they infested my pasta!" I demand. The waitress looks at me shocked.

"Sorry ma'am. The cook feels that leaving the tails on the shrimp gives it more flavor." The waitress explains.

Angrily, I get up and throw my pasta, plate and all, into the trash can. I grab Beck by the hand, who is staring at me, shocked with my performance.

"Stupid, lazy cook." I mutter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this**

** Chapter six: Our little secret...**

**Beck's POV**

I stand on the stage in front of hundreds of people, my officially two-week girlfriend at my side.

She sings the chorus of Andre's song once more. I sigh, her voice is so beautiful.

The crowd cheers, the curtain falls.

I walk off stage.

"Jade you sounded beautiful!" I exclaim, kissing her forehead.

"You sounded good too." Jade compliments, I grin, with Jade, any compliment will do.

"I'm gonna go sit down next to my dad to watch the rest of the performers,," I suggest, Jade frowns. "You can come with me," Jade sighs, her and my dad don't really.. click. "Don't you have family to sit next to?" I wonder, I haven't met her mom yet.

"Not really..." Jade mutters, she follows me to sit with my dad. Her parents didn't come? This was a huge deal at Hollywood Arts. Why wouldn't they come?

"Aww, great he brought his trashy girlfriend." My dad whispers under his breath. Jade frowns. I know she doesn't like it when people call her trashy.

"She is not," I defend, squeezing Jade's shoulder. My dad sighs.

We sit in uncomfortable silence and watch the groups perform.

After two hours of songs and dances the curtain finally closes. We clap and Jade pulls me by the wrist over to her friend, Cat, we were all starting to be friends now.

"Hi Jade!" Cat squeals. She looks at Jade and I excitedly. "Thanks," She whispers. Jade smiles, but her smile immediately turns to a frown when she sees the principal and Trina walking closer to us.

Jade grabs my wrist.

"Run." She commands. I walk briskly with her outside of the theater.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere secret." Jade says.

I follow into a tiny closet. It has nothing in it, and is hidden in the depths of the Hollywood Arts walls. Nobody ever comes here.

"Why are we here?" I wonder, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"I come here whenever I'm in trouble." Jade admits. "No one knows about this place, not even Cat. It was my little secret. Now it can be ours." Jade says.

"Our little secret. Our little closet.." I look into her eyes. "Now fess up.. What did you do?" I wonder.

"I turned Trina's mic off so that Cat would get a better grade." Jade smiles wickedly. "I don't think Trina was very happy." Jade says. I smile, and she does too.

"How long will we stay here?" I wonder.

"Till they've forgotten about it.. Ten minutes?" Jade suggests.

"Sure." I say.

I close the gap between us, and kiss her in our special closet.

Our little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry the last chapter was so short.. I hope you like this one. (BTW i've got nothing against Canadians)**

**BTW: this takes place after Beck and Jade have been dating for about a year and a half. Jade's 16 and beck's 16.5 (A few months B4 tori comes)****  
><strong>

**Oh, and BTW, Beck just got his liscence in the story!**

** Chapter seven: You were born in Canada!**

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, we're taking a trip over spring break to go to Canada," My father begins. Spring break is in one week!

"Great!" I say enthusiastically.

"And.. Well.. We bought an extra plane ticket, thinking that our friend Sandra was going to come with us, but her son is sick so... We were wondering if you have any friends in mind?" My mom wonders. I grin

"Yeah! Thanks mom! Jade will be so exited!" I say happily. I'm not sure if Jade likes Canada, but I'll make her like it!

"NO." My dad yells firmly.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You are not bringing you trashy, bitchy girlfriend with us on a family trip to Canada!" My dad exclaims.

"Jade is not trashy and Jade is not a bitch!" I defend angrily. I know my father is just mad because he caught us making out in my RV yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Beck." Jade hissed, flipping off the TV._

_ "Jade," I mocked her voice._

_ "Entertain me." She demanded. I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She let my tongue explore her mouth._

_ "Entertained?" I asked._

_ "Mmm hmm." She nodded. I went back to kissing her, passionately._

_ Then, my dad walked in and screamed._

_ "OUT!" He yelled, pointed for Jade to leave._

_ "We were just kissing!" I defended._

_ "I said out!" My dad pointed again. I sighed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Son, that is not the issue. The issue is, couldn't you take Andre to Canada? NO GIRLS!" My dad yells. I flush a little.

"You didn't even give her a chance!" I retort.

"MAYBE, I could give her a better chance if she would get her face off your mouth! The little whore." He mutters, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"You take that back!" I scream.

"Guys! Dave, let Beck take his girlfriend to Canada, just this once. Beck, don't back talk your father." My mother orders.

"Thank you so much mom!" I say, I give her a quick hug, and rush off to tell jade that we are going to Canada.

I get into my awesome new car and drive to her house to pick her up so we can go to school.

I pull up in front of her house and honk my horn. She comes rushing out.

"Hey babe," I greet her enthusiastically, I see a hint of a smile, that is quickly hidden by a frown.

"So what! You never say my name anymore! Did you forget it?" Jade retorts. I sigh.

"Nice to see you too, _**Jade**_," I reply. I welcome her into my car.

"Guess what!" I say playfully.

"What?" Jade wonders curiously.

"We're going on a trip!" I exclaim.

"Where?" Jade says blankly.

"Canada." I reply. I smile. Jade frowns. "What's wrong with Canada?" I wonder, slightly hurt that she doesn't want to come with me to my home country.

"No no.. Nothing.. I'll go. I'm just.. Not a big fan of Canadians." Jade admits.

"Why not?" I wonder, she likes me, so doesn't that mean she likes Canadians?

"None of your business!" Jade snaps. She turns her head away. I pull it back.

"Yeah it is!" I demand.

"Maybe I don't like Canadians because they caused my mom and dad to split up! When I went to Canada with my family, my perfect family, my dad met some hot Canadian chick, and they ran off to get eloped somewhere! Then, to make things worse my mom tried to follow him! So I was stuck alone in Canada! I was there for three weeks living off the money in my mom's purse! I was six! You see this scar on my hand! That came from burning myself on some Canadian stove because I was hungry and no one was there to cook for me! Till my mom finally came back, sobbing about my father leaving her, then we hopped on a plane back to LA!" Jade rants, her face turns red. I hold her close to me and kiss the old burn-scar on her hand.

"That won't happen this time in Canada. I will never leave you alone." I promise.

I kiss her tempting lips in front of me.

"Also, Jade, I'm pretty sure you don't hate ALL Canadians," I laugh and kiss her again. Mid-kiss, she pulls away.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Well, I'm Canadian," I remind her. Jade frowns.

"I knew it!" Jade fumes.

"What?" I ask.

"All hot, perfect guys are always hiding something! They always are!" Jade shouts. I pat her hand.

"I'll take that as a compliment, since you called me hot and perfect," I decide. I look Jade in the eye, "You don't mind that I was born in Canada, do you," I ask, lightly nervous. Jade thinks for a second.

"Not really." Jade decides, "But I wish you had told me," She explains. I grin.

"Well now you know," I say simply, and stare into her icy blue eyes, her cold red lips.

And kiss them, one more time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sry 4 not updating.. i've been really busy with schoolwork(huge test on Monday and I'm prob gonna fail!)... so here's the nxt chapter! Hope u like it!**

**I don't own Victorious...**

**Chapter eight: I love you**

**Jade's POV**

It seems like hours till we finally board a flight to Canada. I hold Beck's hand as him and his family walk into the plane.

Beck ad I sit in two seats, I get the window seat. There is three seats in a row, and Beck's dad takes the empty seat next to us. Beck's mom goes to sit with some friend she met in the airport.

Our row is fills up with an awkward silence. Beck dad glares at me, probably wishing I was some spunky cheerleader. I let out a sigh.

After a few minutes, a perky brown-haired flight attendant walk up to us. She stares at Beck with longing eyes, probably desperately wishing I was just his sister. I groan loudly, she's in collage for gods sake!

"Can I get you anything?" She asks, while looking at Beck and smiling flirtatiously. I frown. I can't be the only one who sees the double meaning in those words. Beck turns around to look at me.

"You?" He wonders. I shake my head.

"We're good." Beck says dismissively. I smile as the flight attendant walks away, slightly discouraged.

After a few hours of boring sitting on the plane doing nothing. I begin to grow tired. I check my phone's time. It's almost 1:00 AM. This flight couldn't get any longer!

I rest my tired head on Becks shoulder, and drift off to sleep.

**Beck's POV**

Jade sets her head down on my shoulder and closes her beautiful eyes. I smile, and throw my arm around her, she slowly falls asleep, my hand in hers.

After about an hour, I'm fairly sure she's asleep. My dad clears his throat, I turn to look at him.

"Oh, yes, you and Jade, you guys seem to be getting pretty serious..."

"I guess," I shrug.

"I just don't what you see in her."" My dad admits. "She could be pretty, but chooses to ruin her looks with all the goth makeup. She's demanding, bitter, and mean. She has no manners. She is always way over jealous. I just don't get it!" My dad rants. I sigh.

"Jade is beautiful." I disagree with my father. "She's demanding and bitter, because of her horrible childhood, which you know nothing about and judge her anyway!" I accuse angrily. "She isn't mean. She has a kind heart. There's like a different side of her, dad. I love how she isn't like all the other super polite girls. She is jealous because she doesn't want me to cheat on her, is there something wrong with that?" I wonder sarcastically.

"I just don't think she is right for you." My dad replies honestly. I look him in the eyes.

"I love Jade." I say simply. My dad sighs, defeated.

I feel something squeeze my hand.

**Jade's POV**

"Oh, yes, you and Jade, you guys seem to be getting pretty serious..." I hear, is this a dream? I lift my hand slowly and pinch myself, nope I'm awake.

That was Beck's dad talking. I smile to myself. Poor Beck, I think he's about to give Beck a "talk"...

"I guess," I feel Beck shrug against me. I don't think he knows that I'm awake.

"I just don't what you see in her." Beck's dad says confused. "She could be pretty, but chooses to ruin her looks with all the goth makeup. She's demanding, bitter, and mean. She has no manners. She is always way over jealous. I just don't get it!" Does he really think the goth makeup is bad? Because I think it suits me, and I don't give a damn what he thinks.

"Jade is beautiful." Awww.. "She's demanding and bitter, because of her horrible childhood, which you know nothing about and judge her anyway!" How does Beck even know that, I wonder. "She isn't mean. She has a kind heart. There's like a different side of her, dad. I love how she isn't like all the other super polite girls. She is jealous because she doesn't want me to cheat on her, is there something wrong with that?" Beck wonder sarcastically, yey I'm rubbing off on him.

"I just don't think she is right for you." Beck's dad states. Duh, captain obvious. Beck pauses.

"I love Jade." He states. Three simple words, three simple words that I've never heard in that order before.

No one has ever said they love me. Not my awful father, who hates my guts. The most loving thing he's ever said to me is Sorry, which he said when I was seven. I wanted ice cream, and he told me I couldn't have any. "Sorry." He said sarcastically, he wasn't sorry.

Not my workaholic mother. She is always at her office, working and working. She cares more about work than family. The nicest thing she ever said to me was, "Don't forget your lunch!" When I was in kindergarten.

Not my spoiled five year old brother. He has been raised by my father to believe that I'm some demon who disgraced the West family. He isn't mean to me, but I don't see him very often.

Not my stupid step mother with her yapping dog. She's to wrapped up in my father's money to notice me.

No one has ever said they loved me, that's why I forbid myself to think that word. I'm unlovable, cold, and bitter. No one has ever said they loved me, except, as of now, Beck has.

I squeeze his hand to let him know, that I heard him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys if ur reading this then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW UR LITTLE HEARTS OUT TO ME! THEY MEAN SO SOSOSO MUCH! **

**I own nothing**

**Chapter nine: I love you too**

**Becks POV**

"We're on the ground!" A little boy behind me shrieks. I look outside, he's right. We've finally landed.

"Wake up sleepy head," I murmur in Jade's ear. She opens her icy blue eyes immediately, making me suspect she wasn't asleep.

"It's about time," Jade complains, yawning loudly. I grab her hand and we walk with my mom and dad out of the plane door, and into the airport.

"Get me some coffee!" Jade demands.

"Mom, dad," I begin, they turn, "Can you get our luggage, I'm gonna find a Jet Brew for Jade." I suggest, mom nods. My dad sighs.

"Why can't she do it herself?" He hints.

"Because I'm her boyfriend and like doing her favors," I reply, and take Jade by the hand.

We walk through the busy airport, searching for a coffee shop. Jade pulls me over into a Jet Brew she spotted. I get into the long line at the counter.

"Two sugars," Jade reminds me.

"I know," I say, and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Beck," She begins. "On the airplane, I heard you.. And your dad.. Talking," Oh no, she heard that! I was pretty sure I felt her squeeze my hand!

"Yeah," I say cautiously.

"You said you loved me," She smiles sweetly. She looks happy.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Did you mean that, or were you just trying to get your dad to bug off?" Jade wonders, she looks worried.

"Of coarse I meant it Jade, you don't say I love you without meaning it!" I exclaim. I looked into her eyes and smile. "I love you," I tell her sincerely. Jade looks thrilled.

"Thanks," She replies. I frown. That's not what she's supposed to say!

"You know, you could say that you love me too," I remind her, Jade looks up at me, with a mixture of shock and fear. Does she not love me?

"I... I lo-I don't want to," Jade decides, her voice shaking slightly. I look into her eyes, why won't she say it. I love you, is a pretty common phrase, she's said it before, I think.

"Why Not?" I wonder. Jade looks terrified.

"I... I.. Don't think I've ever said that before.. And sure as hell no one's ever said it to me," Jade explains. No one has ever told her they loved her? Ever? I was just bluffing when I told my dad about Jade having a horrible childhood, but maybe I was right.

"You have to have said you loved someone before, and someone has said it to you," I say, slightly unsure.

**Jade's POV**

"You have to have said you loved someone before, and someone has said it to you," Beck says. Is he right?

I think back. I think back to the memories of my murky past. The memories I am forbidden to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

_ I was six years old, my parents weren't divorced yet. I was wearing my favorite pink dress, my light brown hair hair in pigtails. _

_ "I love you daddy!" I shouted, as I headed off to school._

_ "OUT!" My dad screamed, too busy arguing with my mother to have time for his worthless daughter. I ran away, forgetting my packed lunch. _

_ Tears stained my eyes and my lower lip trembled. Why does he hate me? I wondered. _

_I ran all the way to school. My eyes and face where red from tears._

_"Oh look! It's Jadey! She's been crying!" the kids said when they saw me. "Why were you crying?" They taunted. They all laughed._

_ "SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily, "JUST SHUT UP!" The kids were taken aback. The teacher walked in, hearing the end of my screaming fit._

_ "Jadelyn, principal's office," The teacher ordered, pointing towards the door. I walked out, leaving a trail of laughing kids behind. _

_ I walked sadly down the hallway, not looking where I was going, I bumped into something._

_ "Sorry!" I looked up, it was a girl with brown hair, like mine, but darker. She was short for her age. She smiled at me._

_ "It's okay! I'm Cat! Who are you!" The girl bubbled, grinning. _

_ "I'm Jadelyn," I replied. The girl seemed nice enough._

_ "Oh! Hi Jadelyn! Oh my gosh! Have you been crying? Why?" Cat wondered. I frowned._

_ "My teacher just sent me to the principal's office," I admitted sheepishly. Cat frowned._

_ "Why?" She wondered._

_ "'Cause I told some kids to shut up," I said, unashamed._

_ "That's not nice, why did you want them to shut up?" Cat questioned._

_ "'Cause they were teasing me for crying," I explained sadly._

_ "That's so hurtful!" Cat said, shocked. "Well, I'm sorry your sad! Hope the principal doesn't eat you! I have to go back to class, BYE!" The strange girl waltzed off. _

_ I sighed and continued down the long sad hallway. Into the principal's office._

_ I sat down in the familiar chair that I'd visited so many times this month. The principal, a big scary man, sat across from me._

_ "Jadelyn, your teacher told me you would be coming," He explained. I twiddled my fingers nervously._

_ "Jadelyn, you've been to my office five times this month, what do you have to say for yourself?" The principal questioned. _

_ "That you should paint the walls a different color." I suggested confused._

_ "Jadelyn! If your in my office one more time this year your expelled! Do you hear me? Now go back to class, with a polite attitude!" He ordered, banging his fingers on his desk. I hopped up and ran back to my classroom._

_ Later that day, I sat at the table for lunch. I had forgotten the packed lunch that I had made myself last night. I didn't have any money to buy lunch with, so I sat alone at a table, hungry._

_ "Hey!" I hear, I turn around, it's the Cat girl again._

_ "Hi," I said shyly. Cat sat down next to me. She frowned, confused._

_ "Where's your lunch?" She wondered. She took a pink thermos out of her lunch box._

_ "I don't have one," I explained. Cat smiled. _

_ "You can share mine then!" She grinned and handed me a carrot stick._

_ "That's what friends are for!" She chanted. I'd never had a friend before. I bit into the carrot stick._

_ "Thanks," I said politely. We finished lunch, and went back to class. _

_ After school, I walked home alone, in the pouring rain. I was halfway there, when the Cat girl came running down the street._

_ "JADELYN!" She cried happily, hugging me. "Your all wet! Here, share my umbrella!" She offered, holding a big pink umbrella over me. _

_ "Thanks," I whispered. She grinned. We walked home the rest of the way, till she had to turn up her street. _

_ "Bye, Cat!" I shouted behind my shoulder._

_ "BYE JADELYN!" Cat chirped back._

_ I ran up the street, happy for the first time in weeks. I ran to my house, and grabbed the door handle, but before I could open it, my eyes caught sight of a note. I picked it up, it said "Jadelyn, you're late. If you can't live by the rules, you can't live here." The door was locked._

_ Tears stained my eyes as I sat by the front steps in the pouring rain. Cold rain pelted my back I shivered._

_ I never said "I love you" again._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
><strong>

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, Jade! Earth to Jade!" I say loudly, waking Jade out of her trance.

"Yeah," Jade says, startled.

"What were you thinking about?" I wonder. She's just been standing there for like a minute and a half.

"I was thinking about what you told me to think about. Trying to remember a time when I told someone.. You know.." She trails off, afraid to go further.

"Well, did you remember anything?" I wonder. She has to have said "I love you" once.. Right?

"Yes," Jade whispers, terrified.

"See, you've told people you loved them." I ruffle her hair, "You can tell me," I say.

"I... I.. I'm scared Beck!" She shouts. We are almost to the front of the line.

"Why?" I wonder.

"I... The last time I said those words, my dad screamed at me, he made me leave the house! I went to school, then sat outside in the pouring rain! Crying! I'm scared Beck! Just because I'm scared to say it, doesn't mean I don't love every bit as much as you love me! It doesn't mean I DON'T LOVE YOU! Because I do! I love you Beck!" Jade says this all, then bursts into tears. A few people are staring at her now.

I pull Jade into me and crash my lips to hers. She kisses me back, her tears slowly stopping.

"I love you too Jade," My lips whisper against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I'm ssssllloowwlyy working my way up 2 the pilot episode! **

**BTW the whole Canada trip about to take place will be only a few chapters, but the storyline is slightly based off Trip to Canada, by Wanna be West.. If u r mad I kinda based my Canada trip of urs.. then sorry... but its VERy loosly based, and prob won't have much of the same story at all!**

**I don't own this... DUH! EVERY SINGLE STORY on this website says "I don't own this" if u came across 1 that said "all the content in this is mine" u'd probably faint!**

** Chapter ten: Who's that chick?**

**Beck's POV**

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice ask, I pull away from Jade's face. It's the counter girl, we were at the front of the line at the coffee shop. She smiles awkwardly.

"One coffee, two sugars, medium," I order. The counter girl begins to make the coffee.

"Here you go," She says, after a few minutes. I grab the coffee, and hand it to Jade. She smiles, and takes a sip. I pay for it, and together, we walk out of the coffee shop.

"Lets go find your parents," Jade suggests. I walk towards the place where the luggage is.

"Beck, there you are!" we've been looking all over for you!" My mom cries. She puts her hands on her hips, trying to look threatening, "What took you so long?" She says sternly.

"Long line," I explain. Jade sips her coffee.

"Okay, well come along now! We have to go through customs!" My mom reminds me.

After a half an hour, we are out of the airport, through customs, and in a rental car driving to my grandparents house. An awkward silence grips the air. Finally, my dad dares to speak.

"Beck, Jade," His tone turns sour.

"Yes dad?" I ask

"Well Beck, I just thought it might be fair to let Jade know about some of you grandparents, rules, and the conditions of their house" My dad reminds me. I frown, confused, my grandparents don't have many rules.

"Uhhh... Sure.." I agree.

"Well, for one thing," My mom begins, "The sleeping situation. A few of Beck's cousins will be over, so the space is limited. You guys will have to share a room." My mom looks Jade in the eye. "Separate beds," I flush. Did they really not trust us at all?

"Also, Beck, you need to spend some time with your grandparents, not just with Jade! Your grandparents aren't thrilled that Jade is coming, so don't make them regret their decision!" My dad yells.

"No promises," Jade smiles, I frown, my dad's not going to like that.

"Listen, If I catch you two kissing, or doing anything out of line in front of you grandparents, or cousins, Jade is going home!" My dad orders. Jade nods.

"So, what are your cousins names?"Jade asks me.

"Well, I'm not sure which ones will be staying at my grandparent's house," I admit.

"Anthony, Olivia, Alice, Abigail, Madison, and Eli," My dad explains.

"Okay, tell me about them," Jade demands.

"Anthony is my age, he is just plain annoying. Olivia is 18. She is a total snob. Alice is my age, and is really nice. Abi and Madi are five, and are identical twins. Eli is their younger brother, he's four." I explain. Jade nods.

After ten more minutes of driving, we finally pull up my grandparent's beautiful blue house. We get out of the car and go up the front steps to ring to doorbell.

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Beck," A girl greets us. She has long light brown hair to her waist. She smiles a friendly smile.

"Hi Alice. This is my girlfriend Jade," Beck points to me, I wave.

"Hi Jade! Nice to meet you!" Alice bubbles. She reminds me of Cat, but in a good way. So far I like one of Beck's Canadian cousins.

"Hi Alice." I say, less enthusiastic. We walk inside the house.

The house's inside is not my type of house at all. Everything is colorful The walls are a light shade of lavender, and the rug is a bright white. I groan, Beck squeezes my hand.

"Nana! Beck is here!" I hear a voice shout. I look down to see a tiny girl. She has blonde hair, which is lifted off her face in pigtails. She is wearing a frilly pink dress. I'm guessing she is either Madi or Abi.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Another voice exclaims. An old women using a wooden cane emerges from the hall.

"Hello Beck, you must be Jade," She says pointing to me with a disgusted look on her face. I can't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't even give me a chance, just hate at first sight. "I've heard all about you," She says in a nasty tone. I frown.

"Yeah, and I've heard all about the way certain granny's lose fingers when they make me mad!" I threaten. Beck's grandmother is taken aback.

"Anthony! Could you please help Beck carry the luggage up to his room!" Beck's grandmother suggests, turning to walk away.

"Sure sure," a voice says. A boy walks down the hallway towards us.

The boy looks sort of like Beck, but less hot. He has equal muscle, but his face is sorta ugly, and his hair isn't as fluffy. He smiles flirtatiously when he sees me.

"Hey, who is that hot chick?" He wonders, walking closer towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:LOl**

**Beck's POV**

"This is my girlfriend, Jade," Introduce. I don't like the way he's looking down at Jade's, low cut tank top. Anthony frowns, then smiles evilly.

"That's weird, I didn't think you'd ever be able to get a girlfriend. American girls are choosy, isn't that right, hot stuff?" He looks over at Jade and winks. My frown deepens.

"Awww.. Becky-Wecky has a girlfriend? You guys are growing up so fast I can't stand it! Remember when I five, and you were three? And we went to the pool? You went out of the locker room in your UNDERPANTS!" I hear my cousin Olivia screech from the other room. She is so damn annoying. "So, let's see the chick," She cries. I drag Jade by the arm, when Olivia says jump, you jump.

"I'm not a DOG!" Jade protests.

"Nice pick," Olivia says sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Jade comes into view.

"You might want to shut your face, or I'm gonna PICK of your limbs one by one!" Jade retorts. She runs at Olivia, I hold her arms back to restrain her.

"No, no," I scold her teasingly. Jade frowns, fuming.

"Beck!" I hear someone call, I turn around, it's my grandfather.

"Hey," I reach out to shake his hand.

"Who's the lady?" My grandfather wonders.

"This is my girlfriend Jade," I introduce. Gramps is nice, Jade will like him, I think.

"Hey," Jade says sourly, she waves.

"Hey Jade," Gramps holds out his hand, then leans toward her ear. "Be careful with my grandson, he's a real sissy sometimes," He whispers loudly, then walks away. I flush.

"Oh, you guys have had such a long trip! Come have dinner!" My aunt Emily calls.

"What's for dinner?" A small innocent voice wonders. I look down, it's Eli, my four year old cousin. I reach down and pat his sandy brown hair.

"Hey Eli, we're having pizza for dinner," I answer him.

"Hi Beck," Eli greets shyly, giving me a small hug. I love Eli like a brother, he's adorable. Eli walks over to Jade.

"What's your name?" He asks politely.

"Jade," Jade answers coldly, Eli smiles.

"Hi Jade! My name is Eli!" Eli gives Jade a hug, then walks to the dining room. Jade and I follow.

The dining room is now a lime green, they've painted it in the last four months. I've forgotten how much I missed Canada. It is my true home, after all.

I sit down at the large dining room table. It has been extended to fit all fourteen people. I sit next to Jade, and my mom plops down next to Jade, watching her with a disapproving eye. I sigh. Poor Jade, my family already hates her.

I look down at my plate. A piping hot piece of pepperoni pizza is sitting on it. Yummy. I pick it up and take a bite.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Aunt Emily wonders. She has a disapproving tone.

"A year and a half." Jade says expressionlessly.

"Aww, your almost to your two year anniversary. How will you celebrate?" Alice squeals.

"Umm..." I trail off.

"Why'd you pick _her_?" Olivia asks. She is such a brat. She can't even tell how beautiful Jade is. It makes me angry when my super polite grandmother doesn't correct Olivia on her rude out burst about Jade.

"Because, she beautiful," I state truthfully. Jade actually blushes!

"Yeah, riiiiighhtt." Olivia stretches out the right. I glare at her, and pat Jade's back, who moves her chair closer to mine.

Nobody else seems to be able to, but I can see through Jade goth mask. I can see that right now she's really hurt. She feels like she's being judged. Half of the people at this table hate her, and the other half consists of a four year old, two five ear olds, a annoying flirty boy, an old man, a nice sixteen year old girl, and, of coarse, me.

"Hey! Everyone! Guess what! I got a stuffed bear today!" Abi shouts, holding up a purple stuffed bear. The adults all clap.

"Congratulations, Abi, and why did you get that stuffed bear?" I wonder, pretending not to know why.

"'Cause today is my half birthday!" She shouts proudly.

"Wow, Abi! You to Madi!" I say. Madi is the shyer twin of the two.

"Thank you Beck," Madi mumbles quietly, rocking her blue stuffed bear in her hands.

We sit at the table, talking and eating pizza for ten more minutes, Jade doesn't say much. Soon, it is Madi, Abi, and Eli's bedtime.

"I don't wannna go to bed!" Whines Eli. Uncle Joe sighs.

"It's okay Eli, we'll be here in the morning," I encourage. Eli listens to me. Madi, and Abi follow along, Aunt Emily goes upstairs to tuck them in.

After a few minutes, Aunt Emily comes back downstairs. All the older kids and adults go into the living room.

"Is Jade a good kisser?" Anthony wonders randomly. He is so annoying, and always has been.

"Not really," I reply, just to make both of them mad.

"You didn't seem to think that yesterday when we couldn't get her off your face!" My dad accuses, but he's smiling, he just loves to embarrass me, it works, I turn bright red.

Everyone except for my grandmother, mom, Jade, and I crack up into hysterics. I turn a deep red.

"Well, Beck is just a really horny guy, you know," Jade gets even with me for calling her a bad kisser. The laughter from the immature teens gets louder.

"It's funny that I can picture this!" Alice says between fits of giggles.

"Uhhh.. Jade and I are gonna go unpack our stuff," I suggest, sensing the tension in the room.

"Yeah right, your probably just gonna go make out in your room," Olivia suggests.. Not a bad idea. My father shoots me a look that says, you better not.

I grab Jade by the hand and pull her upstairs, to our room. The walls are a light blue, just like I left them. There are two beds with floral covers **(isn't it weird that I ended up describing my room.. xcept my room only has one bed.. but still I did it by accident.. BTW this is an authors note)**

"What was that for!" Jade shouts.

"That was humiliating!" I reply.

"Oh, grow up!" Jade punches my arm playfully. "We kiss all the time! People at school know that!"

"Yeah, but was the horny comment necessary?" I ask.

"Yes, it was," Jade smiles. I love her smile, it's so beautiful and gorgeous and only I get to see it.

Jade leans towards me and I begin to wonder if she's in the same mood I'm in. She motions with her finger for me to kiss her. I lean forwards and wrap my arms around her, holding just below her waist. She smiles against my lips.

Then I'm kissing her, and she is kissing me back. The kiss gets hotter and hotter and soon I find myself lying on top of her kissing her senseless on the floral covered bed. I can tell Jade is enjoying this. She loves kissing me.

Our tongues fight for Dominic, but mine wins, of coarse. She lets my tongue explore her mouth. I love kissing Jade.

**Olivia's POV**

Anthony, Alice and I tiptoe upstairs. We quietly sneak around a corner and peer into Beck's room.

"Yes it was," Beck's weird girlfriend Jade says. She smiles at Beck. Her hand motions for him to come closer.

Then they are making out with each other. Soon they are rolling around on Beck's bed, kissing. Jade wasn't wrong, Beck is a horny guy. Anthony stifles a giggle.

"This is hilarious!" He whispers, "If we can get uncle John **(Beck's dad)**to come up here, these two will be dead!" He explains. I smiles, I didn't like the Jade chick.

"But you guys that's so mean." Alice realizes.

"You can't stop us," I taunt. Alice sighs.

"Okay, do whatever you want, but I had no part in it." Alice walks away.

A few minutes later, Anthony and I come back with uncle John.

"You have to see this!" Anthony exclaims, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"What is it kids?" Uncle John wonders.

"Look." I order, and crack open Beck's door.

Sure enough, Beck and his girlfriend are still rolling around kissing each other senseless.

**Jade's POV**

I smile intensely as Beck warm body lies against mine. His warm lips feel wonderful against mine and his tongue explores my mouth with interest.

I am content.

"Beck. Jade." Someone says coldly, I look up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright.. The moment you have all been waiting for... Will Beck's dad be angry?...**

**I hope you like this.**

** Chapter twelve: I don't like it...**

**Beck's POV**

My grip on Jade loosens, and eventually, I let go off her completely.

"What did I tell you! SEPERATE BEDS!" My dad scream, his face beet red. I flush.

"We weren't gonna... Do anything..." I mumble awkwardly. Olivia and Anthony crack up in the hallway.

"You were doing something," My dad motions to us.

"We were kissing," I inform him. My dad sighs.

"Just please, don't do anything ad," My dad states. I sigh.

"We kiss at home." Jade replies.

"Yes, but here we have company," My dad waves to Olivia and Anthony.

"Whatever," Jade rolls her eyes. She stands up, and begins to unpack her stuff. I stand up as well, and do the same.

My dad slowly walks out of the room, but doesn't close the door. He goes downstairs. Olivia and Anthony walk in our room.

"Hey, do Jade's lips taste good?" Anthony wonders teasingly. I sigh, only he would as something like that.

"Yeah, like coffee and peppermint lipstick." I reply, cramming a bunch of shirts into the dresser.

"I don't believe you." Anthony states. What? "Let me check," He walks toward Jade smiling.

"Are you an idiot? GET OUT!" Jade yells, Anthony backs away.

"Aww Beck, your kitties got claws," Olivia teases.

"Shut up." Jade retorts.

"You guys look all unpacked, lets go do something fun!" Olivia suggests.

"Like what?" Jade asks.

"We could go to Inside Scoop!" Anthony suggests loudly.

"Sure, Jade will like that," I agree.

"What is Inside Scoop?" Jade wonders.

"It's this really cool ice cream place, it's only ten minutes away, so our parents won't mind," I explain. Jade frowns.

"I don't like ice cream," Jade says sourly.

"Who doesn't like ice cream!" Olivia asks in her snobby voice, "Beck I think your girlfriends anorectic!" She decides. Jade looks slightly offended.

"I am not!" Jade snaps. "I just don't like ice cream, it reminds me of my childhood." Poor Jade, her parents really messed her up! She doesn't like ice cream!

"You'll like this." I promise her, and take her by the hand.

"Hey you guys! I heard your going to get ice cream! Can I come too?" Alice asks, popping up next to us.

"Sure Alice." I agree.

"Hey mom! Beck, Alice, Anthony, and the goth are going to get ice cream!" Olivia calls.

"Okay! Have fun kids!" Aunt Emily calls. We walk outside, and get into Olivia's car.

**Jade's POV**

I step into the annoying girls car, and sit down in between him and Alice, but of coarse, the annoying Anthony kid, plops his ass right next to Alice, squishing us all, so he can sit next to me.

Beck grabs my hand and I lean against his shoulder. Anthony grabs my other hand, but I pull it away.

I can't believe Beck is taking me to an ice cream shop. American ice cream is bad enough, now we have to have Canadian ice cream? Ice cream reminds me of when I was a child. When I was seven, my dad got angry with me, so he took my ice cream that I had payed for with me own money, and dumped it all over my hair.

It takes less then ten minutes, and soon we pull up to an old building. Beck holds the door open as I get out of the car.

"So Jade," Alice begins while we are walking into the ice cream shop. I like her, she's nice, I guess. "Where do you go to school?" I barely am listening to her question when I look inside the ice cream place. The old building on the inside is so cool on the inside.

The inside of the building is lit up a neon purple. Teens are lurking everywhere, talking, making out, dancing.

"This is an ice cream place?" I ask in shock.

"Most aren't like this.. This is just the cool one. During the day it's less cool though," Anthony explains.

"So anyway, what school do you go to?" Alice wonders.

"Same as Beck, Hollywood Arts," I answer, turning to her. She smiles with excitement.

"Really? Do you sing?" She wonders, I nod.

"You should sing a song, they have karaoke! It's really cool!" Alice exclaims.

"Sure," I agree, I love performing.

We go up to the counter and order our ice creams. I sigh and sit down with mine, staring at it like we are having a staring contest.

"Eat it, babe!" Anthony orders. I punch him in the face.

Beck grabs my arm and drags it up to my mouth.

"That's good ice cream isn't it?" He coos as I slowly chew the sticky sweet dessert.

"Admit you liked it!" Beck says playfully. I frown.

"Admit you liked it or... Or... I'll tickle you!" Beck exclaims.

"No Beck! I will call the police-" Too late.

Then he's tickling me. Ugh, what a child. I giggle like a little idiot and Olivia stares at me.

"Beck, Beck STOP! Ahh! I liked it! I like ice cream!" I admit, anything to stop further humiliation. Anthony smiles.

"Smooth bro," He makes a fist to bump with Beck's. Beck ignores it.

"Okay Beck, now that I've been humiliated, like you wanted, I'm going to sing a song." I decide. I love karaoke!

**Anthony's POV**

Jade West steps grabs her microphone. I love this place because you get to hear horrible singers, trying to get an applause, they never do.

But when Jade West opens her mouth, it's like the whole world stopped spinning, just for a second, to hear her beautiful, pure, true voice.

I stare at her, mouth opened, like an idiot. Beck smiles smugly.

After a too short amount of time, Jade stops singing. She closes her beautiful mouth, and lets it rest on her boyfriend, Beck's.

By the end of spring break I WILL make Jade West mine.

**Jade's POV**

Applause rings around me as I make my way back to my seat. I hear a few flirty guy whispers, so to shut them up I run over to kiss Beck, the kiss is short and sweet, but all the same.

We've all finished our ice cream, and Beck and I are tired from the trip, so we decide to go home. The whole ride Alice pelts me with questions about my friends, family, and life. I think it's sweet she wants to get to know me better, but it's getting annoying.

We get back to Beck's house, and Beck and I go up into our rooms.

"I'm gonna get changed into my pajamas," I announce, walking into the bathroom. Beck sighs loudly, and I roll my eyes.

I quickly take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and change into my Pjs. I step outside of the bathroom and turn out the lights.

"Goodnight Beck," I whisper quietly, getting into my own bed, Beck getting in his.

"Goodnight, most beautiful person I've ever seen," Beck whispers back. I roll my eyes, even thought he can't see them.

"Cheeseball," I murmur under my breath.

"I take offense in that!" Beck says, mock-hurt.

"Shut up Beckett, I'm trying to sleep!" I say fake-angry. Beck is quiet.

I lay in the small bed and a cold feeling drowns me. A feeling that makes me want Becks protective arms around me.

I hate Canada. Everyone here is either annoying, or hates me, or both.

I hate Canadians. Except Beck.

Beck is cool.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so... Im writing this really late at night, so xcuse the spelling or grammar mistakes.. **

**PLSE REVIEW.. DON't U WANNA MAKE A LITTLE GIRL SMILE... well im not that little but whatevs!**

** Chapter thirteen: One promise I''ll keep**

**Jade's POV**

_His mouth closes over mine, his lips moving in strange, unfamiliar ways. "I don't love you!" I want to shout, "I love Beck!". _

_ But, Anthony Oliver shows no mercy. He kisses me with such passion that my head feels dizzy._

_ "Jade!" Beck calls. I can't pull away. Anthony is too strong._

_ "Jade!", finally, the monster lets go. _

_ "Beck!" I call, opening my arms wide, Beck doesn't return the greeting._

_ "Why you bitch! Why were you cheating on me.. For my cousin! I hate you Anthony!" Beck scolds._

_ "Beck! He kissed me! I swear!"_

_ "Jade, I'm done with your excuses. It doesn't matter, I've always wanted to say to you that you are worthless. You always have been! You are a bitch! You are mean and bitter and horrible! I HATE YOU JADE! I HATE YOU! WE ARE OVER!" With that, the angel walks away, without another sound._

_ Tears leak through my eyes before I can stop them. They flow out like rain, covering me. I rock back and forth like a small child. I want Beck back!_

_ "Jade!" Beck says, I perk up, is he coming back?_

_ "Jade! Jade wake up!" _

"Huh?" I whisper groggily, my voice comes out hoarse. I open my eye to realize it is wet with tears. "Why am I crying?" I wonder aloud.

"I was about to ask you that babe, did you have a bad dream?" Beck looks concerned. I realize he's sitting on my bed.

"You dreamed that I left?" Beck wonders. I nod. "How ridiculous babe," He grabs my head in his hands, "I would never leave you." I smile.

"I love you Beck," I remind him.

"I love you more." He replies. "Hey Jade, I have something for you." He remembers.

"What?" I wonder. Beck rummages in his suitcase. He takes out a small bag.

"I wanted to give this to you." Beck explains. He takes out two necklaces.

"Why two?" I wonder curiously.

"One's for me and one's for you. It's a promise ring. It symbolizes every promise I make to you. Like the one I'm made just now." Beck explains.

"Which was?" I ask.

"I'll never ever ever leave you Jade, I love you too much for that. I'll never stop loving you. I love you. I promise that that will always be true." Beck smiles romantically, then hands me the necklace. I pause for a second, lost for words.

"I'll wear it every day, Beck." I promise. I hold the necklace up. It's a silver chain with a ring hanging from it"It's beautiful." I decide. "Oh and Beck," I begin, Beck looks at me questioningly. "Where you watching me sleep?" I ask, slightly creeped out. Beck smiles sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep!" He moans.

"It's cool," I say, and lie back down again.

I lay there for a few minutes, unable to fall asleep.

"Beck I can't sleep," I whine. "I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare," I know this will spark his interest, he hate the thought of me being in pain.

I was right, Beck sighs, and gets out of his bed and lies down next to me. He kisses me passionately, and I kiss him back. After a minute or two he pulls back and whispers next to my lips "Go to sleep, love."

So I do. I fall asleep right in his loving, protective arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks 4 reviewing every1! Plse don't read without doing it! They make me happy! (:**

**Hope you like this!**

**Chapter fourteen: Cheater!**

**Jade's POV**

I open on tired eye to see Beck's arm still wrapped around me. I turn towards him. He looks at me, slightly startled, then resumes his cool guy pose.

"Hey babe, how was your sleep?" He wonders. I yawn. It would to cheesy to tell him that I slept fabulously, in his strong arms.

"Okay," I say, stretching upward to kiss his lips, not bothering to pay attention to his father rules that we had already broken.

"Good," He replies casually. He rolls over and hops out of bed.

"What time is it?" I wonder groggily. Beck looks at his pear phone.

"Nine." Beck answers. "And we better get up soon, 'cause my family is the old fashion type. We have to eat breakfast together." Beck warns. I groan. Beck looks at me questioningly. "What's wrong?" He wonders.

"You family hates me," I state, Beck frowns.

"No they don't.. They just... Don't understand you." Beck explains, I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I say, getting up and grabbing some clothes out of my suitcase. "I'll go change," I inform him and walk into the bathroom.

I change into my clothes and brush my hair and teeth. Then go downstairs to breakfast with Beck. I sit next to him and, of coarse, Anthony sits next to me.

Beck's aunt made stacks and stacks of pancakes. I hate pancakes, they are all sticky. Why would I want to eat something that's sticky? I only eat pancakes with no syrup.

"Beck, get me some coffee." I demand. I can't go a morning without my coffee, unless you want to get severely injured.

"After breakfast we'll go to Skybucks," Beck promises.

"Hey you guys! I had a fun idea on what we could do today!" Alice shouts happily. I turn my head.

"What?" Beck wonders.

"Well, Madi, Abi, and Eli are going to their daycare, so while hey are their, and it's supposed to be really hot today, we could go the lake!" Alice suggests. What lake? It better not have dolphins.

"That's a great idea Alice! You guys could go to the lake, while all the adults hang out here," Beck's aunt agrees.

"Cool with you guys?" Alice asks, motioning towards Beck and I.

"Sure," Beck says, then he leans over and says to me, "We'll get your coffee on the way babe," I smile.

"Ok! Great! Lets go get changed!" Alice squeal, pushing her half eaten breakfast out of the way and running upstairs.

After finishing my breakfast I go back to Beck's room with Beck.

"What does she mean 'the lake'?" I wonder.

"Oh, it's just this really nice swimming place near our house, we go there whenever it's warm," Beck explains.

"No dolphins?" I ask.

"No dolphins," Beck reassures.

"Alright, I'll get changed."

I rummage through my suitcase and find my black bikini that I packed just in case. I quickly run to the bathroom and change into it, throwing my black tank top and black shorts on top of it.

Ten minutes later all of Becks teenage cousins, Beck, and I are in Olivia's car, driving to some Canadian lake. This better be fun.

Five minutes into the ride, Beck stops at Skybucks and gets me an extra large coffee, with two sugars. I take it and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks babe," I thank him.

"We're here!" Alice cries happily, running out of the car.

To be honest, the Canadian lake is beautiful. The lake's water is clear and pretty, the air is warm and the sand on the lake's edge is smooth. I lay my black beach towel next to Beck's white one.

I take of my tank top and shorts, leaving just my black bikini, then I rummage through my bag and grab a can of tanning oil. If I'm going to be at a Canadian lake, I might as well try to get something out of it. I spray the oil all over my pale skin.

"C'mon Jade!" Beck calls. I look over to see he is already knee deep in the lake. I run in after him.

I run into the cool water and into Beck's open arms. Together we run in deeper.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" Beck cries, I roll my eyes.

"Don't be a child," I remind him.

Water sprays on to me, covering my vision for a second.

"You are gonna regret that." I say in a low deadly voice. I splash him with water.

Soon the whole group (besides Olivia, who said it was too "babyish")has joined in on Becks childish splash fight. It's boys against girls.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Beck grabs me and pulls me closer to him. He begins kissing me, the kiss gets deeper, and I realize this is a truce, the fight is over.

Beck pulls me into his arms and continues kissing me. I smile against his lips.

A cold wet sensation suddenly grips over me. Something is pulling me under the water, then, just as suddenly, pulls me back up.

"I win!" Beck's voice says triumphantly. I realize I am covered head to toe in lake water.

"Cheater!" I accuse. "You were only kissing me so you could drown me!" I exclaim angrily. He had dunked me under water for a full second! Now I was drenched!

"I wasn't drowning you! I wanted to win our splash fight, which I did, you're definitely more splashed than I am." Beck replies. I'm still sitting in his arms.

I roll my eyes. "Isn't a classy guy supposed to let his girlfriend win?" I ask.

"Whatever," Beck says, realizing his mistake. I smile, he pulls me a little farther out of the water, closer to his lips.

He kisses me again and the rest of the world stops. I only see him.

Maybe Canada can be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen:When dreams come true**

**Jade's POV**

I happily race out of the water, soaking wet, feeling very glad I put on waterproof mascara today.

I lie face down on my beach towel next to Beck, enjoying the Canadian sun. Suddenly, hear a sploshing sound.

"Oh! Sorry Jade!" A voice shouts from up above, I look up, to find that the little brat, Anthony, had spilled my coffee. I still had have of it left!

"You BRAT!" I get up and was about to physically hurt the boy, when Beck's arms restrain me.

"Calm down," He orders soothingly. "I'll walk to Skybucks right now and buy you a new coffee," Beck suggests. I calm down.

"Okay." I say, lying back down on my beach towel.

"CAN I COME TOO!" Alice wonders. "I want to buy a cookie at the store next door to Skybucks! Kamota bakery!" She screeches.

"I'll come too." Olivia decides.

"I'm gonna stay here," I decide, to lazy to walk to any store, and too tired from my lack of coffee.

"ANTHONY! You wanna come to Skybucks?" Olivia shouts. Anthony is too busy jumping into the lake to hear her. He just ran into the lake after spilling my coffee.

"Whatever, lets go." Olivia decides.

"I'll be right back with the same coffee he spilled," Beck promises.

"You better be." I warn, and Beck and his cousins walk away.

The lake is quiet. The sun heats up my back as I lay on the towel. Everything is peaceful.

Suddenly a seductive voice whispers in my ear, "Hey babe," I jump and look over, UGH! It's Anthony flirting again.

"Walk away." I order assertively. It doesn't work.

"Don't be like that honey, I've seen the way you look at me. You don't have to tell Beck anything if you don't want to," Anthony purrs.

"Tell him what? Do you think I'd cheat on him for his own cousin? 'Cause your wrong!" I yell.

"Oh come on baby, it may not be obvious to him, but it's obvious to me, you love me." Anthony remarks. I'm starting to get creeped out.

"GET AWAY!" I order.

But he doesn't go away, instead, he grabs my head in his hands and kisses me.

The kiss is a one sided kiss, I do not kiss him back. Anthony grabs me and pulls me close to him, his hands grabbing below my waist. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but his arms are too strong, they force me to stay put.

Anthony kisses me harder, jamming his tongue in my mouth. I whimper to myself. He tastes like a stale gym sock, nothing like Beck. He pulls me so tight to him, so tight I can barely breath.

I quickly shut off all feeling. Just waiting for it to be over, waiting for him to get enough, but her never does. His hand keeps getting lower and lower on my waist till it really doesn't feel right. His grasp just gets tighter and tighter, his kiss just gets worse and worse.

I want to scream and punch him. GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV! I want to say, but I can't.

When they say dreams come true, is this what they mean?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen:A truce**

**Beck's POV**

"Two sugars," I tell the counter girl, she smiles flirtatiously, and walks away.

I wait there for two minutes until Jade's coffee is ready, then I grab it and walk out of the dimly lit store. Olivia and Alice are waiting outside.

"Hey, Beck," Alice greets. She is holding a large lemon cookie, half of it already eaten.

"Okay, lets go back to the lake," Olivia decides, walking briskly back towards the lake. Alice and I follow her.

The walk is short. The sun beats down on my back, while my cousins and I walk. A few annoying girls stare and wink at me, but I ignore them.

Soon we arrive back at the lake. I hold up Jade's coffee, ready to surprise her.

Then I hear Olivia snicker, and Alice gasp, I look up, and my mouth drops right open.

Anger pulse through my veins and each beat of my heart feels like the pounding of a hammer.

Anthony is kissing Jade.

Not just a small peck on the lips. He's hard core, seriously making out with her, and grabbing her ass.

"Some girlfriend you got there," Olivia teases, whispering in my ear, so Anthony won't hear us.

What! Why? Why would Jade cheat on me? With my cousin? The little...

I look closer at Jade, the pained expression of her face. The way her lips are as still as a rock, as she lets Anthony attack her passion. I see the way Anthony's strong arms surround her like a cave. Jade isn't kissing him, he's kissing her. Forcefully. Very forcefully.

Anthony. I knew he had a thing for Jade ever since I saw him look at her. I had always hated Anthony, ever since we were little kids. Now I loathed him. He was forcing my girlfriend to kiss him, and was going to pay.

I take out my phone and snap a picture of Anthony, just so my dad knows that Anthony isn't the perfect little boy he thinks he is.

"I'm sorry Beck," Alice whispers quietly. I ignore her, and walk over to my new enemy, and the love of my life.

"Dude, could you quit harassing my girlfriend!" I wonder, my tone full of anger. Anthony pulls back from Jade's lips, still holding her back with his hands.

"Why should I?" Anthony challenged. I look at him incredulously.

"Because your an EFFIN PERV! THAT'S WHY!" Jade shouts angrily. I cringe at the thought of her, being forced to sit there, while she probably just wanted to run away. I'm glad that she called him a perv though, it proves she wasn't cheating on me.

"You kissed me back, and admit it, I'm a better kisser than Beck," Anthony tells Jade. Jade looks very angry.

"My friend Robbie could kiss better than you! Now GET OFF OF ME!" Jade cries in frustration. Than, Anthony bends down and kisses Jade again! After a second, he pulls away, now I'm ready to strangle this boy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shout, fuming, Anthony grins.

"I'll keep kissing her till you admit I kiss better than Beck!" Anthony taunts Jade.

"No you won't!" I yell, I grab Anthony, and with the strength of one angry boyfriend, I pull him off Jade, throwing him backwards. Then, I gladly, take his place as Jade's guardian.

"What makes you even think you could do that!" Jade shouts from behind my strong arms.

"This." Anthony holds up his pear phone, and shows us a picture.

The picture is of me and Jade from last night. It shows me in Jade's bed, her sleeping in my arms, my eyes are closed, and I'm asleep as well.

"I'll show this to your dad, and he'll know you broke his little rules, and he'll send Jade home!" Anthony threatens. "So you have to let me do whatever I want! OR ELSE!" Anthony blackmails. Jade looks dangerously mad, but I have an idea.

"Okay," I say calmly, Jade looks at me like I am crazy "Then I'll show this to both our parents," I hold up the picture of him kissing Jade. Anthony frowns, and Jade smiles.

"When did you take that?" He says, outraged.

"I'm wondering the same thing, when did you sneak into Jade and I's room?" I ask.

"Well, I was thirsty, so I got a glass of milk, but then when I was passing your room, when I saw you weren't in your bed, so I went to look for you, and there you were, are snuggled up next to your smoking hot GF!" Anthony exclaims. "So anyway, Beck, I told you, I'm gonna show the pic to your dad if you don't let me kiss your girlfriend again.. AND she has to kiss back, or no deal." Anthony orders. I squeeze Jade protectively. He will never lay a finger on her again.

"No. If you so much as bump into Jade, I'll show our whole family the pic of you making out with Jade." I explain. "Or, if you delete your pic from last night, I'll delete my picture," I barging. Anthony thinks for a second. I've trapped him in the corner. He doesn't want his parents or mine to know what a big pervert he is.

"Deal," He sighs. I get my phone and he gets his.

"Picture deleted," We say at the same time. I show Anthony my screen, and he shows me his.

I look down at my beautiful girlfriend. She looks up at me with her icy blue eyes.

"Here's your coffee," I whisper to her. "Sorry that.. I left you here.. With him," I shudder at the thought of her, being trapped beneath his strong arms.

"It's cool, thanks for the coffee, and by the way, your cousin CAN'T kiss," Jade informs me. I roll my eyes, and lean in to kiss her.

She kisses me back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviewing! I Love them!**

**Okay, I haven't magically become Dan Schneider so...**

**I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW!**

**Chapter seventeen: WIN**

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I get back from the lake, I take a toothbrush and put pounds out toothpaste on it. I scrub it as hard as possible to each and every tooth, to get the Anthony off my mouth. But no matter how hard I scrub, my mouth still tastes a little off.

"Jade, you in there!" Beck knocks on the door.

"Yeah!" I shout, spitting out toothpaste, and putting my toothbrush down on the sink. I exit the bathroom.

"Hey," Beck says. "What were you doing, you've been in the bathroom for like, a half an hour!" Beck wonders.

"Washing your cousin off my face!" I reply bitterly. Beck sighs apologetically.

"Do you want to go to a Canadian pizza place I like, just the two of us?" Beck asks. I nod.

"Why?" I wonder. Don't get me wrong, I love when he has sudden urges to spend time with me, but I like to know what causes them.

"I think we both deserve a break from my cousins," Beck admits truthfully. I nod.

Quietly, so none of Beck's annoying cousins notice, Beck and I sneak out of the house.

"How long a walk is it?" I wonder.

"Ten minutes," Beck answers. He grabs my hand, and together we navigate the many streets of Canada.

We come across one of those small family owned pizza place, Beck takes me inside.

We sit at a booth in the corner, away from the many chattering people. Beck orders a medium pepperoni pizza, and it comes in minutes.

"So, what exactly happened.. You know.. At the beach?" Beck wonders. I frown.

"Your moronic cousin attacked me. He just started making out with me, and he was too strong! I couldn't move." I say angrily. "You didn't... You know.. Think I was cheating on you or something? Did you?" I made sure, Beck looks guilty.

"The thought may have crossed my mind," He admits, taking another slice of pizza.

"Ugh! As if I'd ever cheat on you for your cousin!" I tell him. "Your cousins hideous!" I yell.

"So you would cheat on me with someone who wasn't hideous?" Beck says mockingly. I pretend to be deep in thought for a second. Beck frowns.

"Just kidding," I smile.

"I'm sorry I left you there all alone, with him..." Beck apologizes.

"It's okay, you didn't know your cousin was psychotic." I reassure him, Beck smiles.

"I've always sort of hated him." Beck admits.

"Yeah..." I say. "I don't see how anyone could NOT hate him." I explain. Beck rolls his eyes.

"I just can't believe he.. Kissed you like that." Beck says angrily.

"Me neither." I say dryly.

Soon we've finished our lunch and Beck has payed. We leave the restaurant hand in hand. We walk home together, laughing and talking, and he leans in to kiss me.

We sneak back into Beck's house, and thankfully no one noticed our absence.

I walk over to the couch in the living room, all the adults are out of the house, so it's just us teenagers.

"I'm so bored," I whine, just then, Alice comes bouncing down the stairs.

"Guys! I'm bored! Lets play a game!" She suggests.

"What game?" A voice says, Olivia wonders, coming out of the kitchen.

"How about Never have I ever!" Alice decides. I nod.

"Sure," Beck says.

"Whatever," I agree. Then, Anthony comes bounding down the stairs.

"I'm in!" His voice booms from down the hallway. I sigh, Beck squeezes my hand protectively.

Anthony sits down next to me on the couch. I frown as he gets closer to me, so I get up, and plop myself right on Becks lap in his chair, Beck doesn't seem to mind.

"Okay, I'll start. Never have I ever dated someone more than a year younger than me," Olivia says. All our fingers stay up. Olivia frowns. **  
><strong>

"Okay, my turn," Beck begins. "Never have I ever cheated in a relationship," I smile. I keep my fingers up, there is no way Anthony assaulting me is going to count as cheating. Olivia drops one finger.

"My turn. Never have I ever been a man." I say, Beck and Anthony put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship for more than three weeks." Alice sighs. Olivia, and Beck, and I all put a finger down. Poor Alice.

"Never have I ever made out in a bed." Anthony says. Beck, Olivia, and I drop a finger. Anthony's so annoying, now everyone's gonna think me and Beck have...

"Never have I ever cut myself." Olivia states. I freeze. Should I just lie? I mean that was years ago.. And only a few times... I nonchalantly drop a finger, hoping no one notices. Of coarse, they do. Beck gives me a quizzical look.

"I was seven!" I lie, I was actually eleven... and then once when I was thirteen. but they don't need to know that.

"Oh, okay my turn., Never have I ever not showered for a week." Beck says. Anthony puts a finger down.

"EWW!" Alice shouts.

"I was seven!" Anthony mocks. I give him a dirty look.

"Never have I ever kissed someone who was dating someone else," I say, looking at Anthony, who puts his finger down, along with Olivia.

"Never have I ever had a pet," Alice says.

"Does Cat count as a pet?" I wonder.

"Yeah," Alice says, not understanding what I meant. Beck and I put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed someone on a first date," Anthony says. Beck and I put our fingers down, and Alice giggles.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair." Olivia brags, flipping her gorgeous hair.

"Do my streaks count?" I ask, twirling a white streak of hair in my brown hair. Olivia nodded. Alice and I lower a finger.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain," Beck states. Olivia, Alice, and Anthony put their fingers down.

"Never have I ever worn an outfit with more than two colors." I say. It's true. When I was little I wore all pink, now I wear all black. Everyone else puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever been goth." Alice chirps. Olivia and I put down a finger.

"You've never been goth," Beck says, confused, to Olivia.

"When I was ten I was goth for Halloween." She explains. I frown, I hate people dressing up as goths for Halloween, except me, my costume is always really easy.

"Never have I ever lived in America," Anthony says. Alice, Beck and I put a finger down. I'm pretty sure Olivia and Anthony are siblings, so that makes sense.

"Never have I ever stolen something," Olivia brags. Goody-goody. Alice, Anthony, and I all put a finger down. I only have one left!

"Never have I ever been a girl!" Beck says. I put my last finger down.

"Cheater." I mutter, Beck smiles. Alice and Olivia also put a finger down.

"Okay, so Jade's out.. SO it's my turn! Never have I ever had my hair shorter than a foot long!" Alice cries. Beck, Anthony, and Olivia put a finger down. Olivia only has one left!

"Never have I ever worn lip gloss," Anthony says... Idiot. Alice and Olivia drop a finger. Olivia is out, so it's Becks turn.

"Never have I ever restrained a girl from getting up, so that I could make out with them." Beck says, I can hear slight anger in his voice. Anthony puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever been fought over by the opposite gender," Alice squeals. Anthony and Beck put a finger down.

"Wow Anthony, your school must be filled with social weirdos and emotionally screwed up kids," I remark.

"Never have I ever worn something pink." Anthony says proudly. Alice puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever had freckles," Beck says. Anthony and Alice set a finger down. Anthony is now out.

"Never have I ever had a mean boyfriend or in your case, girlfriend." Alice says, Beck isn't stupid enough to call me mean. His finger stays up.

"Jade isn't mean," He claims.

"Never have I ever had a tea party with stuffed animals." Beck teases. Alice frowns, and puts a finger down.

"I WIN!" Beck cheers. I clap with him.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter three: Forever and always**

**Beck's POV**

"We're home!" Aunt Emily calls, opening the door to the house up. In walks all the adults, and my three little cousins. My mom is carrying Chinese takeout. Yum!

"Joy oh joy," Jade says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. My grandmother frowns.

"We brought Chinese food, Beck could you go set the table?" My mom wonders. I nod, and begin taking out napkins, place mats, and utensils.

Soon, our whole family is seated down for dinner again. We eat and talk, but Jade stays silent. I can tell she pretty much hates my whole family. I'm starting to feel bad I dragged her here.

"So kids, what did you do today?" Aunt Emily asks.

"We went to the lake, then hung out here for the rest of the day," I inform her. She nods.

"That sounds like fun." She says, smiling.

I look at Jade, she hasn't eaten much, but it's pretty obvious she's done.

"May I be excused?" I ask politely. My mom nods, and I take Jade's hand, and we go up and went to my room.

"Ugh Beck, I don't know why I even went on vacation with you! Canada is so boring! It's worse than the U.S.!" Jade complains, walking over to sit on my lap.

"I'm sorry Jade. Next vacation we'll go somewhere better," I promise her, she calms down.

"What should we do anyway? There really is nothing to do here." Jade states. She takes out her scissors and begins to cut up one of the fake flowers that my grandmother decorated my room with when I was little. "And, I'm sick of hanging out with your annoying cousins," Jade rants.

"Do you wanna just watch TV? 'Cause I can't think of anything we could do where my cousins wouldn't want to go with us... Or my parents would want us to go without my cousins." I admit truthfully. Jade nods.

"Anything that doesn't involve your cousins." Jade says. I roll my eyes and flip on the TV.

Jade flips around channels until she finds some game show she likes called Celebrities underwater. I think she just likes it because they torture the poor celebrities, and nearly drown them.

"Ha! Look! That guy is literally like drowning! He'll be dead in minutes!" Jade giggles, I shake my head bewildered. How is a man drowning funny?

"What if we knew that guy? Then would it be funny to watch him drown?" I ask Jade.

"If it was Anthony, I'd probably throw a party," Jade says, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"What if it was me?" I ask Jade. Jade rolls her eyes.

"That would never happen, because for one thing, you wouldn't be stupid enough to enter this game show, and I wouldn't let you, and you can swim, and I'd just go in and save you." Jade lists. I nod.

"I guess you're right," I agree.

We continue to watch celebrities drown for an three hours, when the show finally ends. Four celebrities died, eight got injured, all the others were okay, the host announces this while smiling. That show is very violent. Why anybody enters it has always been a mystery to me.

"Beck, I'm gonna take a shower, then lets go to sleep." Jade yawns.

"Okay, I'll be in bathroom in the hallway." I tell her. She nods.

After we are both showered and dressed, I sneak down the hallway to make sure my sneaky little cousin, Anthony is asleep. He is.

"Goodnight Jade." I whisper, turning off the lights. I lay down in my bed.

"Beeecckkk," Jade whines. "I'm scared I'll have a nightmare," She moans falsely. I grin, and roll my eyes. Then I get up and and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders protectively, as though I'm afraid a murderer is going to jump out from behind the closed door.

"If Anthony takes another picture and shows my dad we are breaking the rules, then It's your fault," I tease kissing her cheek.

"He won't." Jade smiles guiltily.

"Why not?" I wonder, slightly scared at what the answer will be. She wouldn't murder him... Literally...

"I jammed his door so he can't open it from the inside. I'll let him out tomorrow." Jade says.

"Oh Jade," I roll my eyes and kiss her again.

I hold Jade tight up against my chest. We lay there for what could have been hours, or just seconds.

"Say you love me." Jade whispers.

"Magic word." I whisper back. Jade's expression softens.

"Please?" She whispers, her voice small.

"I love you," I say.

"I know." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Then why'd you want me to say it?" I wonder.

"I like to make sure." She explains. She isn't the goth mean Jade now, she's the real Jade.

"Why?" I persist. "You know my heart is yours Jade, why do you need reassurance?"

"Nobody's ever loved me. I guess I'm still in shock that you say you do. I have to enjoy it until you realize I'm just some selfish bitch and you ditch me for some cheerleader." Jade explains. I kiss her lips softly.

"I'll always love you Jade, forever and always," I tell her.

"I love you too." Jade admits, and then we both drift of to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: You're out**

**Jade's POV **

"She's going home!" Someone shouts.

"Dad.." Beck whines. Okay, so it was his dad. Oh no! His dad saw we broke his rules! Why does he care? It's not like Beck and I "did anything"...

"Beck! You never used to break rules! She's a bad influence Beck! I'm sending her home!" Ugh. He must mean me. Everybody hates me here.

"Jade is not a bad influence! I love her!" Beck shouts.

"Yeah, a little too much," His dad says under his breath. "It doesn't matter. I'm sending her home."

"Well, than I'm going too." Beck declares. Aww, he'd miss out on a boring trip to Canada to spend time with me? He'd better.

"Are you gonna make this difficult?" Beck's father asks. I already know the answer, he is.

"Well, someone has to take her home," Beck reminds him. "And I'm not staying here without her." I decide this is the perfect time to make my entrance. I yawn, and open one eye.

"Hey," I say, pretending to have no idea what they were talking about.

"Jade, you have been a horrible influence on my son! I cannot allow you here any longer!" yells.

"Oh." I say, pretending to realize the situation.

"Dad, how about I fly home with Jade. You can call her parents to make sure that we got home." Beck suggests. His dad thinks for a second.

"Alright, here's the deal. Beck, you can escort Jade home, and hang out at our house for the rest of the week. I'll call Jade's mother and tell her that as soon as Jade walks through her door, she may NOT come see my son again while I am not present." Beck's dad rants. I smile my I-have-a-plan smile and say:

"Yes, , my mom will be fine with that." I agree.

"Alright, your flying home tonight! Pack up your stuff. I can exchange the tickets I bought for a flight today if there's room**(I don't think u can really do that, but who cares, u can in Dan Schneider world)" **

Then Beck's dad leaves our room, and Beck and I begin to pack up.

"I can't believe my dad is making you leave," Beck says sadly.

"It's cool, I don't like it here much anyway." I reply, placing five black shirts back in my suitcase.

"Yeah, but as soon as we get back to America, I have to bring you home, and then you aren't aloud at my house," Beck says glumly. I roll my eyes, and my phone starts to ring.

"Shut up shut up! I gotta take this!" I cry, snatching my phone off my dresser.

"Hello," I say in my mom-imitation voice.

"Hello, this is , Beck's dad, your daughter, Jade is not behaving as I would like her to. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send her home," Beck's dad explains. I put my acting skills to works.

"Oh, that's to bad. I'm sorry for my daughters poor behavior." I apologize.

"Yes, well, I'd just like to ask that you don't let her go to my house while I'm away because my son will be staying there alone and..." He trails off, hoping my mother gets it.

"I totally understand," I reply.

"Alright, your daughter should be home at midnight at the latest," Beck's dad says, and hangs up the phone. Beck looks at my, grinning.

"You.. Why.. How?" He wonders.

"I gave your dad my number as my mom's cell, just in case this happened." I beam, "Now you can spend the whole vacation with me," I suggest hopefully. Beck smiles.

This is going to be a great vacation.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to disappoint ne1, but I'm not going to write out there WHOLE vacation, it would b boring to read and write, trust me ur not missing much. Just tons of kisses, tv watching, going to beaches. I'm gonna sort of hit fast forward now, and speed towards the pilot, with a few one-shots in between. **

** Allright, I decided to do a little bit from each day, but skim over boring parts.**

** BTW plse check out my new story: Remember the days!**

**Chapter twenty: Beach day**

**Beck's POV**

After a long flight back to LA, I lay in my RV, with Jade at my side. We've already planned out our whole vacation, of which five days remain.

Jade breaths against my shoulder. I turn to face her, and kiss her cheek.

I close my eyes, knowing this will be the best vacation ever.

The next morning, after dreams I can't remember, I wake up, my beautiful girlfriend at my side.

Quietly, so I don't wake her, I get up and grab some clothes. I run into my RV's bathroom and get changed.

I come back and Jade is sitting up, alert.

"Oh, there you are," She smiles and laughs. I grin at the sound of her laugh that I rarely get to hear.

"Go get changed and lets go out to that waffle place for breakfast!" I suggest. Jade nods.

After we are both in normal clothes, Jade gets into my car and I drive to the waffle place, keeping on hand on the steering wheel, and one hand on Jade's shoulder.

We park at the waffle place, and get out of the car. We sit down at a booth.

"Good morning, I will be taking care of you guys today, what can I get you to drink?" A waitress wonders.

"Two coffees. Black, two sugars," I say automatically.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Nope." I answer, she walks away.

"So babe, what should we do today?" Jade asks, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Well, it's gonna be eighty five today, so we could go to Venice Beach," I suggest. Jade nods happily.

"OK." She agrees. The waitress comes back with our coffee. Jade smiles and takes a sip, perking up almost instantly. I order our food, and sip my coffee as well.

"I love coffee." Jade states. I roll my eyes.

"We've been over this." I say.

"I know.. But like seriously.. I just love coffee." Jade takes another sip of coffee.

The waitress brings us our waffles, and we eat them, discussing the most random topics, such as Jade's love for coffee, scissors, and other odd things.

After breakfast, we go back in my car, to drive back to my RV. Jade takes out a pair of her scissors.

"I love the sound they make! See, listen!" She holds the scissors up to my ears, probably a dangerous thing to do to someone who is driving.

"Snip slice snip!" Her scissors clang out** (BTW, this prob sounds weird, but scissors do make an awesome sound!)**

"They sound like scissors," I say bewildered, and roll my eyes. Jade looks at me like I'm crazy and keeps snapping the scissors to her ear. Then we pull up at my RV.

After we both get changed into our bathing suits, Jade's being a really really sexy bikini, we get into my RV again and drive to Venice beach.

As soon as we get to the beach, we lay out our black and white towels. They remind me of yin and yang, which surprisingly, reminds me of Jade and I's conflicting personalities. Opposites, existing together. You can't have one without the other.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade!" Beck calls, I see he has already gone knee deep into the ocean. I shudder. I didn't want to tell Beck, but I don't go in the ocean. "Jade come on in!" He cries happily. He walks to the shore and grabs my wrist, smiling. :Are you afraid?" He teases.

"No." I lie. "I just.. Don't like the ocean I-" Beck cuts me off.

"C'mon Jade, it's fun, why are you scared?" He asks, suddenly serious.

"Well.." I bit my lip, "When I was little I went into the ocean and this dolphin... Well, he really scared me.." I admit. Beck rolls his eyes.

"No dolphins will hurt you," He promises. Then confidently, he says : "I won't let them."

Slowly, I take small steps into the cool water. It feels good on my toes and waves crash against my ankles. Beck holds my hand.

We slowly travel deeper and deeper into the freezing water. Beck splashes me with water, and I splash him back, like two year olds.

A large wave knocks into me, throwing me into the water. I gasp for air, to feel Beck's sturdy hands pulling me out. He pulls me into his arms.

"You okay?" He wonders. I nod. Then he leans in and kisses me so hard I forget my own name. I forget we're at a beach, surrounded by small children. I forget I'm in the ocean, I place I'm terrified of. I'm with Beck, so it's okay.

We continue our beach fun until the evening, when we leave to eat dinner.

We eat at Beck's RV, while watching TV and throwing popcorn into our mouths. When it's just the two of us, Beck and I are different, more normal I guess.

I bite into another slice of cheesy pizza. "Hey, could you change the channel to like.. Something bloody, with violence!" I command.

"Magic word?" Beck asks. I roll my eyes and say sweetly,

"Please?" Beck smiles and pats my head.

"Good girl." He praises.

"I'm not a dog." I remind him. He rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek, which ends up making me turn to him and verbally beg for him to kiss me, which he willingly agrees.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm getting bored of writing Beck/Jade's vacation, so sorry to disappoint ne1, but im just gonna skim over it. SORRY!**

**ALSO this is the LAST chapter in this story, cause im making a sequal like.. right now.. which is gonna start with the pilot, but have one-shots in between the episodes! If ur sad about that.. 2 bad.**

**Chapter twenty one: The best vacation ever**

**Jade's POV**

My vacation with Beck flies fast before my eyes. Soon it's the night before Beck's mom and dad come home, when I'll have to leave Beck's RV. I sigh.

I lie against Beck and remember all the fun times we had over this vacation.

Monday we went to the beach. Tuesday we went to the movies. Then on Wednesday, we went to the mall, which bored Beck to death, because he spent an hour playing grumpy gerbils while I bought ten new black shirts. On Thursday we went to a scissor museum, which Beck didn't even know existed. Friday we went over to Beck's friends Andre's house, Cat and Robbie were there. We talked and they laughed when we told them about how Beck's dad banished us. Today we hung out together all day. Just talking, watching TV, kissing, and wishing our vacation wasn't almost over, because it had been the best one ever.

I snuggle closer to Beck and close my eyes.

The next morning I get up and change out of my pajamas.

"What time are your parents coming home?" I ask Beck.

"Ten O'clock this morning." Beck replies. I frown, it's nine.

"Alright, can you drive me home?" I ask. Beck nods.

I get into Beck's car in the front seat, and Beck drives me back to my house.

"I love you," He reminds me. I nod.

"I love you too." I reply. Then I lean in slowly, and Beck presses his lips against mine.

I get out of Beck's car, and go inside my house.

"Hey Jadelyn, home from Canada?" My mom asks, as I enter.

"No, I'm still there," I say sarcastically.

"Well, your in a bad mood aren't you?" She replies. I roll my eyes.

"You never noticed?" I wonder.

I walk up to my room, and hear a beep from my phone.

**Beck: Hey babe, dad just got home! He suspects nothing! Wish u could stay! C u at school Monday! **

I quickly reply:

_Jade: Pick me up 2morrow morning.. W/ coffee. Black, two sugars! DON'T 4GET... Unless u wanna lose an ear._

My phone beeps again:

**Beck: I no what to do! Ill be there, w/ coffee **

_Jade: Thx_

**Beck: did Jade just say "thanks?" **

_Jade: U read me._

**Beck: Ur welcome! Love you baby Girl!**

**Aww, a new pet name. How sweet. He better not call me that in public.**

_Jade: I no._

**Beck:* sigh***

_Jade: Love u 2._

**Beck: Better (;**

_Jade: U no I HATE those creepy smiley faces!_

**Beck: Sry :P**

_Jade: Beck I swear if I... Grrr._

**Beck: alright, I get it, no creepy smiley guys!**

_Jade: Xactly._

**Beck: Well, neway, ill c u 2morrow babe.**

_Jade: Yep (:_

**Beck: …**

**Beck: u confuse me.**

_Jade: I no._

_Jade: U confuse me 2._

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY...**_


	22. IMPORTANT AN

**BTW: I just wanted to tell every one that the sequel to this story, Together Forever 2: missing moments, is being written, im on freak the freak out! (: so if u haven't read that, and u enjoyed this story, (: please read it! **


End file.
